1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoking articles such as cigars. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cigar, cigar shell and method of making a cigar shell wherein a conically or frustoconically shape form defines a shape for the shell or cigar and wherein a specially configured sheet of material includes small and large sections connected by a hinge or tab and wherein the smaller section is folded or collapsed and inserted into a cavity of the form to provide a stop or filter when tobacco is added to the shell.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many cigar smokers prefer to use their own tobacco product as opposed to purchasing cigars that are already constructed and filled with tobacco. These users of fine, custom tobacco prefer to start with an empty shell which they prefer to purchase and then fill with their own custom tobacco filler material or other smokable material after the shell has been removed from its package.
Patents have issued for cigar products or smokable products that begin with an empty shell that is packaged in an empty or less than filled condition, thus enabling a smoker to later add his or her custom tobacco filler. For example, the Sinclair U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,321,755; 6,357,448; 6,526,986; and 7,717,119, each hereby incorporated herein by reference disclose tobacco shells that are packaged empty of contents so that a user can add his or her custom tobacco or other fill material to the shell after opening the package.